


Supposed Soulmates

by Lightning107



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I do my own thing with it, Original Characters - Freeform, Soulmates, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning107/pseuds/Lightning107
Summary: What if soulmates aren't as straight forward as they seem? This explores the idea that maybe a designated soulmate isn't allowed the best option.
Kudos: 1





	Supposed Soulmates

I met my soulmate when I was 26. 

Her name was Vanessa. She was beautiful, and clearly we were meant to be together. Our symbols matched, after all. We decided to go out. It was fine. Not at all the love at first sight I expected, but we got along well enough. We decided to make it official within a couple months. I was sure the love would grow with time. 

We were happy, and that’s all I could ask for. Vanessa asked me to move in with her. At first, I had my misgivings. I felt like I shouldn’t have. This is my soulmate. Why was I questioning this decision? There couldn’t possibly be anyone else who makes me happy like Vanessa, so why was I so unsure? I ignored my concerns and agreed. 

We didn’t have much time for each other despite living together. She had just started at a new law firm, and I was working my way through grad school. But it was fine, that was just a normal part of life. We can’t always spend as much time with our loved ones as we want. Then why did I feel so disconnected from her? I felt like we lived in two completely different worlds. The best response would be do what I could to bridge that distance, to connect our worlds. I wanted to say connect them again, but had they ever been connected in the first place? Of course they had. We were soulmates. 

That night, I looked up single apartments in my area. 

I kept my doubts to myself. But I had a tab on my browser that told the truth. I figured I’d give it more time. We just needed time, that was all. But whenever I looked at her, I felt like I was looking at someone I didn’t really know. We had moved forward because that was what was expected. We were soulmates, what other reason did we need? But I was coming to realize that neither of us were happy. We were simply fine. 

I finally brought it up to Vanessa. She seemed as hesitant as I had been but agreed that this wasn’t what we had expected. We broke it off right then and there. I brought up moving out, and showed her some reasonable apartments I’d found near her work. We made arrangements to move out within the next two weeks. We both moved successfully, and after everything I was finally by myself. I let out a sigh of relief. I was alone, and I had never been happier. My life was in my own hands. I was in charge of my own fate. 

That night was the best night of sleep I’d had in months.


End file.
